O que tiver de ser Será
by Barbara Bianchini
Summary: Sasuke retorna ferido para Konoha, Sakura achou que poderia conviver com isso, sem abalar sua vida. Mas estava errada. Tudo que ela construira na ausência dele, desmoronará... SASUSAKU!
1. Capítulo 1 I Will

**O que tiver de ser... Será.**

Bárbara Bianchini

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, (Mas o Sasuke bem que podia ser... ) e essa história não tem fins lucrativos...**

N/A: Bom. Aqui estou eu, tentando escrever essa fic, devo dizer que foi um pouco difícil para mim tomar coragem para inicia-la, eu não sou fã de Naruto, o meu pequeno conhecimento da série, se baseia nos episódios que eu vi no cartoon (primeira temporada.) e da segunda temporada que eu estou acompanhando agora. Eu sempre achei o casal Sasuke e Sakura bonitinho, porém nunca passou disso, só que, devido ao fato de eu ser desenhista, fico constantemente buscando imagens de referencias na internet, o que me levou a ver fanarts de SASUSAKU, fiquei encantada, o que me levou a comprar a segunda fase, a partir daí, eu procurei fanfics para ler. E foi isso que me levou a ousar escrever uma... Eu passei tardes agradáveis lendo fics desse casal e minha vontade é de proporcionar o mesmo sentimento nessa fic, para quem a leia...

Essa é minha primeira fic de anime, eu costumo ler muito de Harry Potter, leio algumas de animes também, mas escrever, eu só tenho de HP, atualmente eu estou escrevendo com uma amiga, mas como não estou só, tenho certas folgas para escrever algo à parte...

Espero que gostem, vou tentar cometer o mínimo de erros possíveis ou nenhum...

**Capítulo 1. I Will**

_Se são as lágrimas que transbordam, tudo bem que elas não parem agora  
A Luz deve estar brilhando no fim da escuridão  
Tempo que passa lentamente  
Eu não irei esquecer a dor que muda para bondade  
As coisas que eu destruí quando eu era muito apressada  
Eu ire reconquista-las, para andar como eu mesma_

_Eu irei._

**--**

O cheiro de flores invadia o lugar, a primavera era sua estação favorita justamente por isso, dali, da janela de sua sala, podia-se ver o belo jardim de onde vinha o delicioso cheiro de flores. Sakura fechou os olhos, absorvendo a fragrância, parando o mundo só por aquele instante.

Ela relutara quando Tsunade lhe oferecera aquele cargo no hospital, porém agora, um ano depois, percebia que fora a melhor decisão, pois trabalhar como ninja-médica, era a única coisa que o tirava de seus pensamentos e nunca se sentira tão útil quanto agora. Ali podia aplicar suas habilidades, fazer uma certa diferença, esse sentimento era tudo do que ela precisava.

A decepção de quando o reencontrou, quando ele a deixou pela segunda vez. Era algo que a perturbava, treinara tanto para ajuda-lo, Naruto também, e no fim das contas, ele escolheu ficar e seguir sua maldita vingança.

Sakura sempre se perguntava o porquê de tudo aquilo, não que, ela não o entendesse, mas por que ele não era capaz de superar? Afinal, tinha pessoas que zelavam por ele, que o queriam bem. Se estava só no mundo, fora por escolha própria, afinal ele era o possuidor de seu amor incondicional e da amizade imperecível de Naruto, não bastava? Por que ele preferia o ódio? Por que preferia a dor? Ela era incapaz de compreender essa atitude arredia. Por anos treinando, para ser melhor, se esforçando para ajuda-lo, pensando que ele havia se afastado para não machuca-los, por isso treinou, ficou mais forte, não queria ser um empecilho, queria ajuda-los. Mas ele recusou sua ajuda, se virou e fugiu. Dessa vez não ficou para ouvir nenhum obrigado, ou pedira que ficasse, ao vê-lo se virar e ir com Orochimaru, Sakura simplesmente se virou e voltou para onde nunca deveria ter saído, voltou para aqueles que lhe queriam bem, para sua família e amigos que se importava com ela. Não podia negar que ainda o amava, porém estava ciente de que seu amor não era correspondido e de nada mais serviria ficar correndo atrás de um amor impossível, ela tinha consciência de que não podia agir como uma menina boba que já não era, agora aos 21 anos, deveria agir como tal, um dia iria supera-lo, até lá fingia que não sentia mais nada.

- Sakura!

O grito urgente lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. A medica se levantou e correu até quem o chamara, o seguindo até uma das salas de emergência.

- O que houve? – perguntou antes de passar pela porta.

- Uma batalha, ele está...

- Sasuke? – a jovem não ouviu o que o outro médico terminara de falar, estava atônita, olhando o corpo de Uchiha, ensangüentado, muito machucado. Sem pensar muito foi até o homem e começou a curar as feridas mais graves.

Fora um trabalho complicado, Sasuke tinha diversos ferimentos profundos, e estranhamente, Sakura encontrou venenos distintos em seu corpo, fazendo com que ele tivesse febre e delirasse, a médica teve de manipular um antídoto que neutralizasse todos os venenos, o que demorou toda à tarde e metade da noite para aprontar.

Quando finalmente pode respirar aliviada e por os pés para fora da sala de emergência, deparou-se com Tsunade séria, e Naruto zanzando de um lado para o outro.

- Sakura-chan! Como ele está?

- Naruto não grite, isso aqui ainda é um hospital. – Sakura falou calmamente.

- Como ele ficará? – Foi a vez de Tsunade falar, olhando-a séria.

- Bem, eu acho. Ele não corre mais perigo, consegui fechar suas feridas e neutralizei os venenos, agora só depende dele.

- Eu sabia que a Sakura-chan iria salva-lo! Eu não falei Tsunade-sama? – Naruto vibrou.

- O que houve com ele? – a jovem falou, após sorrir para seu amigo.

- Nós recebemos a informação de uma batalha da vila do som, mandamos a ANBU até lá, mas quando chegaram, estava tudo destruído, o corpo de Itachi Uchiha e o de Orochimaru foram encontrados lá, juntos com mais dois integrantes da Akatsuki e outros seguidores de Orochimaru, Sasuke fora encontrado no meio do caos.

- Sim! Eu trouxe ele pra cá Sakura-chan pois sabia que você era a única que podia salva-lo! – falou Naruto animado.

- Sei... – respondeu ela, tentando não ser desagradável com o amigo.

Tsunade percebeu que algo acontecia ali, só de olhar para sua ex-aluna, iria deixa-los conversar, sabia que Sakura precisava disso.

- Eu estou indo, quando Uchiha acordar quero ser informada imediatamente. E quanto ao tratamento dele, quero que só você Sakura tenha acesso a ele. E Naruto, certifique-se de não contar a ninguém o ocorrido, a ANBU será discreta, portanto você também. – pontuou a Hokage sem dar chances para respostas.

Naruto olhou a mulher saindo, fazendo uma careta por suas costas, mas parou quando a Hokage se virou para olha-lo. Ele se virou para a amiga que sorria.

- O que foi Sakura-chan? Ta tudo bem?

- Sim...

- Não, não ta! Eu achei que você ia ficar feliz em ver o Teme...

- Não é isso Naruto... – respondeu desviando o olhar.

- É que você não entende... Quando Sasuke se foi pela segunda vez, eu fiquei muito decepcionada, não consegui continuar como você, acreditando que ele voltaria.

- Mas agora ele voltou! Voltou para nós Sakura-chan! Orochimaru e Itachi morreram, Sasuke não tem mais nada que o tire de nós! – Naruto falou animando a jovem que já não continha mais as lágrimas.

Ela havia prometido a si mesma que não choraria mais por ele, que não seria tão fraca, e lá estava ela, chorando pela mera presença dele.

- Não dá Naruto! Eu não vejo assim! Sasuke não ficou com a gente porque não quis! Eu não quero mais chorar toda vez que ele partir! Não quero! – o choro reprimido por anos, escorria pela bela face da mulher. Naruto a olhou com pena, sabia que para a amiga se tornava mais difícil do que para ele, com muito carinho a abraçou, deixado que ela chorasse.

Sakura aceitou o colo do amigo, mas por pouco tempo, logo que se sentiu capaz de andar sem que suas pernas a traíssem, se despediu do amigo e seguiu para sua sala. Onde ficou pelo resto da noite.

Os pensamentos conflituosos que invadiam sua mente, não a deixaram fazer mais nada, Sakura as vezes ia verificar como seus pacientes estavam, mas evitava o quarto onde ele estava, não queria encara-lo, mesmo com ele desacordado, somente o semblante do homem, a sombra do menino que ela tanta amara, a enlouquecia, sentia que já não era capaz de pensar com exatidão. Ela tinha que fazer algo, ou iria enlouquecer.

Querendo ficar o mais longe possível de Sasuke, a jovem caminhou até o jardim, não havia outro lugar que a acalmasse agora, perdia por entre as flores, ela caminhou, tocando levemente as pontas dos dedos nas rosas, a luz da lua dava uma certa beleza mística as já tão belas flores.

Sentiu uma mão deslizar por seu vente. Um toque frio, decidido. "Sasuke" pensou. Para ela, aquilo era fruto de sua imaginação. De seu mais profundo desejo. Ele a puxou para si, beijando seu pescoço. Aquilo era um delírio, um devaneio absurdo, mas tão esperado por ela, tão necessário... Só queria ficar ali, aproveitando o toque de seu amado.

- Sakura... – o sussurro em seu ouvido a fez abrir os olhos, assustada.

A mulher se virou, encarando-o com os olhos

- Sai? – falou assustada, encarando-o.

- Eu mesmo.. Quem mais seria? – falou o homem sério a sua frente, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É... er... – Sakura desviou o olhar, não era capaz de encara-lo.

- Algum problema?

- Não... Nenhum... Eu só estou cansada...

- Eu imagino... Por isso eu vim te buscar. Preparei aquele chá que você adora. – Sai lhe sorriu.

Sakura balançou ao vê-lo sorrindo, ela ali, pesando em Sasuke enquanto Sai lhe fazia chá e vinha lhe buscar... Se sentia mal por isso.

Sakura havia começado a namorar com Sai, há onze meses e moravam juntos há três. Ela não podia negar que seu envolvimento com ele fora mais do que uma surpresa, não só para a própria com para seus amigos. Naruto achava que Sai não era capaz de sentir nada além de emoções premeditadas e Sakura compartilhava dessa opinião, mas ele a surpreendera e a toda vila também, se mostrou um homem dedicado, amoroso, amigo. No início, ela não se envolveu por completo, sentia que Sai também não fazia aquilo por amor cego, era algo premeditado. Porém com a convivência, aprendeu muito com ele, se sentia bem ao seu lado, ele lhe fazia bem, era quieto, não fazia muitas perguntas, mas lhe compreendia como ninguém jamais o fizera e o mais importante, Sai sabia o que ela sentia por Sasuke e ao invés de repreende-la ou critica-la, ela a entendeu e não cobrou nada dela, só a entendeu. Sakura era grata a ele, por não cobrar respostas, por não cobrar sentimentos que ela não podia dar.

- Vamos então? – disse sorrindo, lhe estendendo a mão.

- Sim. – ela retribuiu o sorriso, se aconchegando ao peito do rapaz.

Mesmo gostando da companhia do rapaz, ela sabia que sua presença ficaria ali, no hospital... Com Sasuke.

**N/A: Bom... Vocês viram o título do capítulo? É o nome de uma música, o trecho também é dessa música, ela é um dos encerramentos de Fullmetal alchemist, é super bonitinha, eu vou colocar uma música a cada capítulo para ilustrar e passar um clima na história.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap, é importante para mim, saber o que vocês acharam!!**

**Sowelu – I Will**

Eu Irei

Se são as lágrimas que transbordam, tudo bem que elas não parem agora

fique...fique...fique...fique

Certo, nós acreditávamos no mesmo sentimento  
Nós olhamos  
para a memória desaparecida  
Agora eu não posso te encontrar  
Mas eu posso esconder meus pensamentos doloridos  
E me tornar mais forte  
Eu irei apurar isto

Se são as lágrimas que transbordam, tudo bem que elas não parem agora  
A Luz deve estar brilhando no fim da escuridão  
As coisas que eu destruí quando eu era muito apressada  
Eu ire reconquista-las, para andar como eu mesma

Hey, me deixe dizer adeus antes  
Para você de novo naquele tempo  
Eu acredito que certamente, há um novo amanhã

Tempo que passa lentamente  
Eu não irei esquecer a dor que muda para bondade  
Meu coração que eu machuquei quando eu era muito descuidada  
Eu irei abraçá-lo, pelo meu eu renascido  
Eu irei

Se são as lágrimas que transbordam, tudo bem que elas não parem agora  
A Luz deve estar brilhando no fim da escuridão  
Tempo que passa lentamente  
Eu não irei esquecer a dor que muda para bondade  
As coisas que eu destruí quando eu era muito apressada  
Eu ire reconquista-las, para andar como eu mesma

Eu irei.


	2. Capítulo 2 Ironic

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. Ironic**

**N/A: Bom após essas maravilhosas palavras de incentivo e motivação eu não podia demorar para postar o próximo capítulo né? He, por isso eu me preguei para escrever o cap!! (Claro que estou fazendo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: Comendo Lámen, brigando com o Hashi e escrevendo a fic...o.O)**

**Bom... aqui está, como prometido... espero que gostem, e qualquer coisa, perguntem, opinem, critiquem e se achar que devem elogiem...**

**A música do trecho é Ironic da Alanis Morissette.**

Bem, a vida tem um jeito engraçado de aprontar com você  
Quando você pensa que tudo está O.K. e tudo está indo bem  
E a vida tem um jeito engraçado de te ajudar quando  
Quando você pensa que tudo está dando certo e tudo explode  
Na sua cara

--

Sakura não dormiu naquela noite. Por mais que tentasse, nada a fazia pegar no sono. Toda vez que cerrava os olhos, a sensação que teve ao confundir Sai com Sasuke vinha em sua mente, por mais que agora ela tenha se obrigado a ver a realidade, seu inconsciente continuava lhe pregando aquela peça, ela sentia o toque do Sai, mas via Sasuke, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ignorar seus pensamentos.

No dia seguinte Sai se levantou mais cedo que ela, pois teria uma missão a cumprir para a ANBU, ele não a acordou, sabia que fora difícil para ela pegar no sono, por isso não iria chamá-la agora, depositou um beijo em sua testa e saiu silenciosamente.

Quando Sakura acordou, viu que ele havia deixado a mesa do café pronta, com um bilhetinho ao lado, lhe desejando bom dia, ao lado de um desenho. "Típico do Sai" pensou sorrindo. Sakura demorou para acordar de fato, após um demorado banho, o café e meia hora estática na frente do espelho, resolveu tomar coragem e voltar ao hospital, afinal de contas, podia estar evitando um paciente, mas tinha outros que precisavam dela.

Na verdade ela estava se arrastando pela rua, andava com pequenos passos, tentando retardar o máximo sua chegada.

- Sakura?

- Hã? – respondeu, saindo de seus pensamentos, se virando para quem a chamara. – Ha! Oi Ino.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou analisando-a. – Você ta parecendo muito distraída. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... não é nada... – Sakura tentou responder da forma mais corriqueira que conseguiu.

- Sakura Haruno! Você está me escondendo algo não está? – Ino a olhou, fingindo indignação.

- Claro que não Ino! Eu só estou apressada, o Sai não me acordou e por isso estou atrasada! Tenho que ir! – ela se apressou em dar uma desculpa, sabia que a amiga estava desconfiando de algo, por ela, contava na hora, mas fora uma ordem da própria Tsunade-sama, não podia contrariá-la.

- Mas o Sai nunca te acorda! – Ino sorriu de forma conformada. – Tudo bem... Se você precisar conversar, sabe onde me encontrar certo? – a jovem completou, dando-lhe uma piscadinha.

- Claro Ino. – Sakura lhe sorriu grata. Sabia que podia contar com a amiga, Ino fora a pessoa que mais lhe apoiara e lhe fizera erguer a cabeça, fora ela quem ouvia suas reclamações, afinal, por mais amigo que Naruto fosse, ela jamais poderia contar com um conselho sério vindo dele. Para isso contava com ela, sua amiga, que por vezes, mesmo sendo sua rival, nunca deixara de ajuda-la.

- Vamos então! Não quero que a ninja-médica número um da vila se atrase! – Ino a puxou, enlaçando seu braço no dela, caminhando mais rápido em direção ao hospital.

Quando Sakura chegou, foi direto para sua sala, tinha de compensar o trabalho atrasado. Deu início a sua rotina, verificando os pacientes. Deixara o quarto onde Sasuke Uchiha estava por último.

Ao entrar, constatou que ele ainda dormia pesadamente, alheio a qualquer interferência externa. Sua expressão era dura, mesmo durante o sono. Ela se perguntou se ele era capaz de sorrir ou relaxar, nem que fosse por um segundo. Após verificar suas condições, moveu-se em direção a porta, queria sair logo dali, mas parou com a mão nessa. Faziam 4 anos desde a última vez que o vira, com esse pensamento, se virou. Ela caminhou em direção a cadeira posta ao lado de seu leito, sentando-se para observá-lo melhor. Era o mesmo Sasuke, a mesma expressão séria, o mesmo cabelo negro, a mesma pele pálida, de fato ele havia amadurecido fisicamente, porém era o mesmo Sasuke. O seu Sasuke. Sakura ficou um tempo observando o sono tranqüilo dele, se lembrando de tudo que passara ao seu lado, das vezes incontáveis em que derramou lágrimas por sua causa. Num impulso esticou sua mão em direção a ele, lhe fazendo um afago no rosto.

- Por que Sasuke-kun? Por que você tinha que preferir a vingança ao invés da felicidade?

Ela esperou uma resposta que não viera. Sabia que para ele, a felicidade era diferente da que obteria ao seu lado. Para Sasuke a felicidade estava em seu desejo por sangue, por vingança e por mais que ela odiasse admitir, se ele a tivesse levado consigo, naquela noite em que partiu de Konoha, ela teria tomado seu desejo de sangue para si. Seguiria Sasuke até o inferno se ele pedisse. Esse era seu maior ponto fraco, porém também sua maior motivação para se fortalecer.

- Eu não consegui te esquecer... Você ainda me atormenta em meus sonhos... – as lágrimas escorreram silenciosamente por seu rosto.

Sakura sabia que poderia dizer tudo o que sempre quis, não sairia dali, seria sua confissão silenciosa.

- Eu não consigo te esquecer Sasuke! Por mais que eu tente! Não dá! – ela recolheu sua mão. – Por mais que eu negue, a razão por eu ter superado dia-após-dia, foi pela mera alusão a te ver novamente... se eu me tornei melhor durante todos esse anos, foi só para que você não me visse como uma fraca! Como uma tola! E de que adianta? De nada! Porque eu, como uma tola, não consigo olhar para você sem querer te abraçar! Sem querer que você acorde e diga que vai ficar comigo! – ela precisava desabafar, sabia que não teria coragem de gritar tudo aquilo ao homem a sua frente, se esse estivesse acordado. Já havia dito o que sentia antes e ele não a levara a sério, duvidava que fosse levada agora. De qualquer forma desabafar ali, era uma forma de se sentir melhor.

- Sakura-chan? – era Naruto quem a chamava, ela estava saindo do quarto onde Sasuke estava, já mais controlada, tentando fingir que nada havia acontecido.

- Olá Naruto. – lhe sorriu mais calma.

- Como está o Teme? – o amigo estava cheio de esperança no olhar.

- Ainda dormindo... Não se preocupe Naruto, ele ficará bem, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que o Sasuke-kun é forte.

- Sim! Ele vai ficar bom logo! E tudo vai voltar a ser como antes! – sorriu Naruto animado.

Sakura esperou, achando que seu animado amigo fosse dizer sua frase "To certo!" mas não disse, apesar de sua expressão estar gritando exatamente isso...

- Você sabe que não vai ser assim Naruto... – respondeu triste. – Porém me deixa muito feliz saber que você vai ser sempre o mesmo...

- Hã? – era visível o desentendimento do rapaz perante as palavras da outra, porém Sakura só lhe respondeu com um sorriso, saindo em seguida.

Nos três dias seguintes, Sakura chegou tarde ao hospital, inconscientemente ela sabia que estava evitando o habitual encontro com Sasuke, mas mentia para si, afirmando que acordara tarde por que Sai não havia lhe chamado.

Naqueles dias correntes, ela ia somente verificar o estado de saúde dele, não estava mais só, Tsunade havia designado um guarda para observa-lo, esse ficava o tempo todo no quarto parado ao lado da porta.

Ela se perguntava o que aconteceria a ele quando acordasse, quis perguntar a própria Tsunade, porém não o fez, não queria demonstrar que se importava. "Como se todos já não soubessem" pensou. A verdade é que todos sabiam o quanto ela sofreu por amor ao Uchiha, porém depois de tantos anos, após iniciar o namoro com Sai, eles pensavam que a jovem havia finalmente superado o amor incondicional que lhe fazia tão mal. Estavam errados.

- Sakura, rápido! – o mesmo médico que lhe chamara no dia em que Sasuke fora trazido estava na porta lhe chamando.

- O que houve? – respondeu já saindo em seu encalço.

- Ele... – o médico não completou a frase, assim que a jovem entrou no quarto onde Sasuke estava, sentiu um braço forte fechando em seu pescoço. O médico a sua frente parou estático e o guarda que estava ao lado da cama se alarmou.

- Não se mexa. – ela sentiu suas pernas ficaram bambas. Ele havia acordado. Estava ali, parado, segurando-a.

A mera sensação do encontro com o peitoral dele a fez perder o chão, a voz seca e ríspida, lhe ordenando que ficasse quieta, tudo aquilo a deixou embriagada.

--

Ele acordou sentido seu corpo pesado. Não se moveu de prontidão, pois sentiu a presença de alguém bem perto dele. Ao constatar cautelosamente, de que se tratava de um guarda de Konoha. "Como eu vim parar aqui?" pensou avaliando as possibilidades. Fitou o teto e as coisas ao seu redor, pelo visto estava em uma espécie de hospital. Seu corpo estava enfaixado e sentia certas pontadas no abdômen. Ele esperou pacientemente a noite cair. O guarda pegou no sono logo após o médico terminar de verificar suas condições vitais. Aquele era o momento perfeito.

Tentou sair sem ser notado, porém o maldito do guarda tinha sono leve! O médico estava entrando, faria ele de refém meramente para sair dali.

Droga! Ele percebera que havia algo errado, no breu do quarto, ele não o vira, mas o guarda gritou para que ele não entrasse, foi muito rápido, quando viu alguém entrando, sendo seguido por um vulto um pouco menor, aproveitou para rendê-lo.

Era uma mulher, seria mais fácil de conte-la. Ele não a machucaria, só a usaria para tira-lo daquele lugar.

- Vem. – falou ríspido puxando a mulher para perto de si.

- Sakura! – gritou o médico que entrara com ela.

"Sakura?" ele parou para analisar quem havia rendido. Era uma mulher, tinha o cabelo comprido, não havia reparado em mais nada devido à adrenalina de sair dali. Ela tinha um cheiro forte de flor. Percebeu que a mulher resistia, tentando se manter parada.

- Anda. – puxou mais forte.

- Não... acho que não... – foi tudo que ele ouviu, no segundo seguinte sua vista ficou turva e seu corpo pesado. Sasuke desmaiou.

- Sakura? Tudo bem? – o médico a chamou.

- Sim. – respondeu ela, mostrando a seringa em sua mão. – Eu o tranqüilizei.

- Vamos avisar a Hokage. – informou o guarda.

- Não! Eu quero falar com ele antes... – falou de forma rápida. – eu vou neutralizar seu chakra, ele ficará imóvel, não se preocupe.

- Mas...

- Por favor. – ela olhou séria para o guarda, que não conseguiu negar.

--

Ele sentia seu corpo pesado, era a segunda vez que passava por aquela sensação. Abriu os olhos e tentou se mover. Nada. Quando olhou para os lados, viu a mulher quem havia rendido, sabia que era ela pelo cheiro de flores.

- O que você fez comigo? – falou entre os dentes.

- Te tranqüilizei. Não podia deixar que você fugisse.

- Por que? – encarou-a ligeiramente curioso.

- Por ordens da Hokage.

- E onde ela está agora? – perguntou mal-humorado. Agora ele era prisioneiro de Konoha.

- Ela não foi informada ainda. Que você acordou. – disse fazendo uma pausa. – Sasuke. Você está feliz agora? – perguntou séria.

- Como? – ele não entendera o motivo da pergunta. Nem porque ela o estava fazendo.

- Eu perguntei se, você está feliz. Agora que realizou sua vingança.

Ele não estava gostando daquela conversa. Olhar para aquela Sakura o incomodava. Em momento nenhum ela perguntou se ele estava bem, ou demonstrou preocupação como fazia antes, ela simplesmente agia como se o interrogasse.

- Eu não matei Itachi. A Akatsuki armou para ele, quando cheguei lá, enfrentei Orochimaru e seu bando. – respondeu sem olha-la.

- Então você não está feliz. – concluiu com um suspiro.

- Aonde você pretende chegar com isso? – esbravejou irritado. Estava em uma posição nada favorável e ainda tinha que aturar essas perguntas estranhas vindas da ex-companheira de time.

- A lugar nenhum Sasuke-kun. Não dá para ir a lugar nenhum com você... – completou triste, se levantando e saindo.

Sasuke ficou olhando estranho para ela, não podia se mover, suspirou cansando, se conformando com sua atual condição. Por enquanto.

**N/A: Bom, acabamos o cap 2... espero que tenham gostado! **

**Agradecimentos:**

**Dora: **Muito obrigada Dora! Amei seu comentário... Bom eu estou conhecendo um pouco sabe? (após terminar de ver os atuais episódios da segunda fase, estou tentada a comprar o mangá... ) eu concordo com você, acho que o Sasuke é bem ingrato com a Sakura (na verdade com todos...), mas tadinha... Por isso que eu vou fazer uma Sakura mais forte, e ela vai fazer o Sasuke pagar um pouco pelo que ele fez... e claro que o Sai, vai ajudar a fazer-lo pagar também!

**Alanis Morissete – Ironic **

(IRONICO)

Um velho homem fez 98 anos  
Ganhou na loteria e morreu no dia seguinte  
É uma mosca preta, em seu Chardonnay (nome de um vinho)  
É o perdão na fila da morte, 2 minutos após sua execução  
Isto é irônico, não acha?

Refrão  
É como chover no dia do seu casamento  
É uma passagem gratuita, quando você já pagou  
É o bom conselho que você não aceitou  
E quem teria imaginado... isto acontece

O Sr. Certinho estava com medo de voar  
Ele arrumou sua mala e deu um beijo de adeus em seus filhos  
Ele esperou a vida toda para pegar aquele vôo  
E assim que o avião caiu ele pensou  
"Bem, isto não é bom..."  
E isto não é irônico... você não acha?

Repete Refrão

Bem, a vida tem um jeito engraçado de aprontar com você  
Quando você pensa que tudo está O.K. e tudo está indo bem  
E a vida tem um jeito engraçado de te ajudar quando  
Quando você pensa que tudo está dando certo e tudo explode  
Na sua cara

É um engarrafamento quando você já está atrasado  
Um sinal de "proibido fumar" no seu intervalo para o cigarro  
É como dez mil colheres quando tudo que você precisa é de uma faca  
É encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos  
E conhecer sua linda esposa  
E isto não é irônico... você não acha?  
Um pouco irônico demais... eu acho...

Repete Refrão

A vida tem um jeito engraçado de aprontar com você

A vida tem um jeito realmente engraçado de te ajudar.


End file.
